


Give and Take

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, M/M, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a happy accident, the first time, like so many things; stumbling across it in the heat of the moment and figuring it out later.</p><p>(Liam and Niall experiment with spitplay and it's very, very good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this wasn't previously a kink of mine but then an amazing anon at the 2015 1D Kink Meme on LJ wrote an [incredible prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=35242#t35242) (including large NSFW gif) asking for spitplay and I just. I JUST.
> 
> This was the result.

It’s a happy accident, the first time, like so many things; stumbling across it in the heat of the moment and figuring it out later. Niall’s got Liam laid out under him on the sofa, making out slow and lazy like they’ve got all the time in the world. It’s sloppy and casual and so, so good; not leading anywhere yet, just – _this_. 

He pulls back mid-kiss, sucking at Liam’s full lower lip as he goes. Saliva connects their lips, both watching as it stretches between them before snapping back, a wet bead on Liam’s lip which Niall wipes away with a muttered _sorry_ , laughing.

“No,” Liam says, “was -- kinda.” He trails away, and doesn’t offer anything else; shrugs and lets Niall pick up where he left off.

“Y’like it when I kiss you all messy, like?” Niall asks him, nosing against Liam’s neck and biting gently against muscle to make Liam’s hips jump up against him. Liam lets out a happy little hum of approval, fingers working their way under Niall’s t-shirt to rub steady circles against his back and he’s so perfect, so good, that Niall can’t ever deny him what he wants. Of course, what Liam wants is usually what Niall wants too. They work well together that way.

Niall kisses him again, open-mouthed, spit running from his tongue between Liam’s lips where they touch, into his eager mouth. 

“Alright?” Niall asks him, eyes searching his face. Liam looks dazed, lips wet and shiny, his hips getting restless under Niall's and his cock fully hard now in his jeans where he’s pressed against Niall’s hip. Niall brushes their lips together again, pulls away and lets saliva spill from his mouth into Liam's. He deliberately lets it drool onto the corner of Liam's mouth, and uses his thumb to catch it and push it between the pink swell of his lips. Liam groans and sucks on the tip of Niall's thumb, eyelashes fluttering.  
   
"You like that, eh?" Niall grins. "So dirty, Li. I love it." He straddles Liam’s waist, places a hand on Liam's cheek and Liam leans into him automatically, smooth skin and stubble warm and familiar against Niall’s palm.  
   
"Open up, babe," he says quietly, and Liam does so before he’s even got the words out. Niall sucks saliva between his teeth, lets it pool on his tongue and leans down, his mouth tantalising centimetres from Liam's. He pauses, watches through his lashes as Liam blinks up at him pleadingly; lets it seep out, wet and thick, into Liam's mouth, Liam flushed and tense underneath him with the effort of holding still and being good for him.  
   
"Gagging for it," Niall breathes, pleased, and he rewards Liam with another kiss; slots a leg down between Liam’s so Liam can grind his cock against Niall with a groan. "God, you’re fucking gorgeous. You love it. Love anything I put in your mouth. Why don’t we see how much you love it when you've got three of my fingers stuffed up your arse?"

(It’s a first and it’s the start of something, the erratic heartbeat of _new new new_ wild inside their bodies. It’s definitely not the last time.)

***

It’s only a few days later, when Liam’s blowing him in a radio station bathroom, that Niall thinks of it again, flash of heat rolling up his spine. His hips jump involuntarily, Liam gagging around his cock; Niall would apologise, but given that Liam moans around him and squeezes the bulge in his own jeans in response, he doesn’t think it’s really necessary.

“Good boy,” Niall says, head thumping back against the wall. “So fuckin’ good, on your knees for me.”

Liam blinks up at him and Niall strokes Liam’s hair, caresses his cheek.

“Hey,” Niall says softly, and he doesn’t know where the idea comes from, exactly, but he knows he wants it. “The other day -- on the sofa. Was so fucking hot.”

Liam’s mouth is glorious, wet-hot perfection around him. He pulls off Niall’s cock and nods readily, wanking him off slowly with one hand. He stills when Niall puts a hand on either side of Liam’s cheeks, positioning his head so he can look at him properly.

“Want to do it again?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes. “Please.”

“Y’sure?” Niall says, little finger stroking Liam’s face affectionately. “You don’t have to.”

“Christ, Niall, I want to,” Liam says impatiently, rolling his eyes with fond exasperation. “If I didn’t I’d just say so. I do understand the concept of a safeword, y’know.”

“Don’t be cheeky,” Niall laughs, raising an eyebrow and tilting Liam’s head back that little bit further, handling him just that bit rougher. Liam goes quiet and still, and puts his hands in his lap. _Nice_.

Niall bends down a little bit, face over Liam’s but with distance between them, and drags a thumb down over Liam’s lower lip in a silent instruction.

Liam opens up for him and Niall spits, neat and with a slick, wet sound, straight into Liam’s willing mouth. He closes Liam’s mouth with a hand on his jaw, Liam practically vibrating with want.

“Good,” Niall says simply, and gets a hand on the back of Liam’s head, his cock sliding back into Liam’s mouth. “You can get your cock out now, but don’t make a fecking _mess_ everywhere. Make me come and then I’ll suck you off, yeah?” and Liam’s hands fumble with the button on his jeans so eagerly that it takes him three attempts to even get them open.

***

Another day and another hotel room, and they’ve been shagging for so long that Niall’s lost track of time. He can barely remember his own fucking _name_.

The bedsheets are a rumpled mess around them, there’s sweat pricking along his spine and it’s fucking _amazing_ , Liam on his hands and knees, Niall watching his cock work in and out of Liam’s gorgeous arse. He rubs his thumb around the stretched rim of him, where their bodies join, and Liam shudders and groans Niall’s name softly, fingers grasping at the sheets and spine dipping beautifully. Niall works his hips in deep and rough to punch quiet little sounds out of him, hands on Liam’s waist to haul him back onto his cock with every dirty little shove of his hips.  
   
“On your back for me, babe,” Niall says, giving Liam’s waist a squeeze before pulling out and letting Liam flip over underneath him. “Hands above your head and keep them there.”

Liam does exactly as he says, stretching his arms out against the bed with his wrists crossed, and Niall runs a hand under each of Liam’s thighs and hoists them up so he can fuck back into him.

He can tell from looking at him that he isn’t going to last much longer; his eyes are hazy and unfocused, in a world that isn't quite this one. Niall gives him several deep, measured thrusts from base to tip, watching Liam fall apart that little bit more with each one. 

“Niall, please, I’m getting really close,” Liam says suddenly, tripping over his words as Niall hitches Liam’s hips up a bit and _grinds_. The thing is -- Liam’s quiet in bed until he’s really, desperately _not_. “You’re so big, you feel so good in me, _fuck_. I want to come.” 

“ _Jesus_ , Liam,” Niall grits out, accent thickening and vowels smudging together; slamming into him hard enough to make Liam whimper and murmur _fuck me, fuck me_ all urgent and shaking apart. It’s like something unwinding in him, Niall losing control when they’re fucking like this. He wants to claim, and mark, and _ruin_ Liam so he can piece him back together with his hands and mouth. “ _Fuck_ ,” and he shoves in as deep as he can and keeps himself there balls-deep in Liam’s arse, gets a hand gentle but firm on Liam’s throat to tilt his head back. Liam’s tense beneath him, balanced on a knife’s edge, suspended a breath away from orgasm.

"Open your dirty, fucking gorgeous mouth," he says darkly, propped up on one arm over Liam and pressing the pads of his fingers into Liam’s jaw. Liam does, beautifully submissive, and Niall spits into his mouth quick and nasty as Liam’s held there; pinned between Niall’s cock and the reverent fingers splayed across his throat.

Liam swallows it instinctively and then his eyes roll back and he’s _coming_ ; he hasn’t even had a hand on his cock – Niall isn’t even _moving_ – but Liam’s coming all the same with a gasp that sounds like a sob, head thrown back and Niall just really bloody loves him, so, so much.

He’s so fucking tight when he’s coming all over himself and Niall can’t help the way his hips stutter in a lost rhythm until he gets it together and fucks him through it properly, before slowing and crowding in close and waiting for Liam to come back to him, biting the inside of his lip in an attempt not to come yet.

Liam opens his eyes and looks at him, lax and blissful and breathless against the bed, eyes glassy and unfocused still. He gets like this, fucked out and totally fucked up and it’s _beautiful_.

“So good for me, Li, you’re so good,” Niall tells him with a smile, voice strained, stroking Liam’s cheek and dragging wet across his lips with his thumb like gloss. He pulls out completely so he can bump the head of his cock against Liam’s hole and then shove back into his fucked-out body in an easy, liquid slide as Liam trembles from the overstimulation.

“Gonna come in you,” Niall says, punctuating his words with a long, steady stroke in and out. Liam’s cock is half hard still against his stomach, wet from the puddle of come on his abs.

“Should just gob on your cock, get it nice and wet wi’ my spit and your spunk so I can wank you off, get you hard for me again, yeah?” Niall says breathlessly, and he doesn’t even know what he’s _saying_ anymore, just words running out of his mouth as he fucks Liam at an increasingly faster pace.

Liam squirms underneath him, pulling him down to lick wetly into his split-slick mouth, swallowing the groan Niall makes as gives up and empties his load into the condom, thick wet pulses that feel like they go on forever.

He pulls out, ecstatic and shaky, and disposes of the condom with trembling hands. He runs a hand through his sweat-damp hair and then grins as he flops onto the bed and pulls Liam close, Liam’s hand stroking his hip as Niall tangles their fingers together to ground himself as he gets his breath back.

Jesus, he thinks. He was onto something there with the whole spitting-on-Liam’s-prick thing; Christ he _wants_ it. Wanted it so fucking much he couldn’t stop himself from nutting in his boyfriend for long enough to actually put it into action. Ah, well; there’s always later.

Give it an hour, like.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to the [kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html) and read/prompt/fill, it's so much fun! :D


End file.
